Hinata Hidaka
Character Overview Hinata Hidaka (日高 日向, Hidaka Hinata) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series. She was the Student Council President of St. Chronica's Academy for two years straight. After being held back a grade for failing her finals exam, Hinata is now classmates with her underclassman and former student council secretary (now vice-president), Karin. LN Vol. 11, ch. 7 Appearance Hinata has dark eyes and hair that also matches her eye color (both being brown in the anime). Her hair has a part of it tied into braids and bundled up on the back of her head while the rest are left flowing in her front, coupled with a white bow tie-like hairclip.'' ''She is usually depicted in her school uniform and is often pointed out by others for her beauty and elegance. Personality Regarded as a model student in her school, Hinata is adored by many of her underclassmen and peers. Hinata is a kind and cheerful individual. She is shown to be very considerate towards the many students of the academy, thus assisting them whenever they are in need. She is also very industrious and reliable, carrying out tasks asked of her despite her hectic schedule as president. Though despite this, Hinata would, at times, try to ditch her duties as president in order to interact with her fellow students. Due to her friendly nature, Hinata is quick to have others trust her. She is also quite straightforward, yet modest to anything she complies with. Hinata has a strong sense of righteousness, as she does not adore people who show prejudice to others due to outward appearances and is very respectful towards people whom she thinks displays an act of goodwill to others. Because of this, Hinata immediately tries to have Kodaka as a member of the student council after the latter assisted Aoi in some grunt work, despite Kodaka's warnings. Likewise, Hinata has a good sense of humor and is fearless about having her reputation tarnished forever by recruiting a delinquent to assist her. Nicknames * King Lear (By Yozora) Abilities Not much is known regarding Hinata's abilities, but being the Student Council President of her school for two years implies she has good leadership skills. Yozora added that she is also incredibly athletic. Hinata, herself, once stated that she chose not to enter all the games in the sports festival as she was certain that their class will become victorious in the end. Also, as pointed out by Kodaka, Hinata has a good voice. Intelligence Unfortunately, despite what others say about Hinata, she isn't actually intellectually gifted, a trait - even Kodaka - many people mistook her for having. Hinata has troubles with her academic performance, much to the point of even worrying whether or not she will graduate at all. This is shown when she cannot solve basic Mathematical problems that even Maria can answer with ease. This part of Hinata greatly contrasts that of her personal tutor and sister Yozora, who is an intellectual genius. Her weakness in the field of academics has resulted in her failing her senior year of high school, thus repeating a grade and being with the same batch of students as her younger sister. LN Vol 11, ch. 6 Other abilities Hinata is also shown to be quite strong as she was able to carry three heavy boxes at once without showing any sign of fatigue. Trivia * When translated, Hinata means a "sunny place". References Category:Females Category:Haganai Characters Category:Student Council